demonicbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Borealis
Personality Aurora is a shy girl travelling with Slash. She is stated to act like the 'mother' of the party as seen that she takes care of things in the party and is always there to stop the others from quarreling, and most of the time hitting Zalfier for doing bad things. She is absent during the first 5 episodes of Demonic Blade as she returned to Griefwood Camp for training. Not a powerful fighter at first, she is capable of managing battles by herself after her training. She almost always have a problem with her low speed and stamina, so is dependant on 'Will of Water' to temporary overcome this problem in battles.(Deceased as of Episode 15-2 Later revealed in S2 Episode 1, however, as of S2 episode 5, her whereabouts became a mystery) Abilities As an Ice element Lancer, Aurora's attack mostly involves using the element of ice, which are often used together with her weapon. *Glacier Toss - Tosses the enemy upward *Water Magic: Will of water - Temporary increases user's speed and stamina *Blizzard Rush - Rushes forward while attacking *Judgement of the Ice Queen - Rains down beams of ice from the sky, explodes on impact. *Ice Chain - Grabs an opponent and drag it towards the user *Glacial Axe - Drops an axe made of ice on one opponent *Ice throne - Summons a wall of ice on the user. User cannot move while using this skill, in return user is protected from attacks, and any opponents above the casting area is frozen. *Ice Dragon's fury - A barrage of strikes using the ice element *Glacial encasement - Encase the opponent in ice, limiting movement. *Frost shield - Protects user with a shield made of ice *Icicle sword - Throws a sword made of ice forward *Ice blade - Throws forward a blade made of ice *Avalanche - Summons a hailstorm on an enemy *Freezing bolt - A hybrid attack containing ice and electric elements Lancer Skills *Weapon summon/seal : Summons or put away the weapon. Weapons Northern Lights - Aurora's starting pole arm, it is a pole arm given to her by her father. A very light pole arm with a sharp blade made of stainless steel. It is destroyed on Episode 12. Golden Neptune - A pole arm given to Aurora by her training instructor. She is asked not to use the scroll that allows her to summon this weapon till she hit the age of 18, but she used it prematurely anyway. It is a pole arm made using a special magical ore. The ore is said to amplify the user's magical skills when used properly. The blade of Golden Neptune is alot sharper than Northern Light's blade. Due to underage use of this weapon, Aurora has her energy sapped everytime she uses the weapon in battle, which added on to Aurora's already weak stamina (though it appears to increase her speed). Due to this she avoids long battles as prolonged battles give her a major disadvantage. Major Battles *Ep 8 - 9: Aurora vs Alex (Win) *Ep 10: Aurora vs Scarlet (Outcome unknown; Scarlet escaped) *Ep 11: Aurora vs Provice (Lose) *Ep 12: Aurora&Ming vs Provice (Win) Trivia *Aurora apparently avoided death at least four times in the series( First time in the Frosville Massacre, Second time in Griefwood Camp, third time in Smithvil City and the fourth time in Kaerbond Forest), which earned her the title 'The girl who cheats death' *In Initial concepts of DB she was a Celestial instead of a human, and acted as an antagonist for Slash when she was in the Overworld. Fanarts 165827_434878336535744_1096875795_n.jpg|Aurora Fanart by KuroxMaple untitled_by_alicexfm-d5yj1vf.jpg|Ming and Aurora by Cafexstudio